kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Krystal
'Perfil' thumb *'Nombre artístico: '크리스탈 / Krystal *'Nombre Coreano: '정수정 / Jung Soo Jung *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actriz, MC, Modelo y Bailarina. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 24-Octubre-1994. *'Lugar de nacimiento: San francisco, EE.UU. *'Estatura: '''165 cm. *'Peso: 45 Kg. *'Familia': Padre boxeador, Madre gimnasta y Hermana mayor cantante Jessica. *'Agencia: '''SM Entertaiment. 'Historia' Krystal nació en San Francisco, Estados Unidos. Durante un viaje familiar a Corea del Sur, Krystal quien tenía 5 años y su hermana Jessica fueron descubiertas por una agencia de talentos SM Entertainment, lo cual le ganó su primera aparición en el vídeo musical "Wedding March" de Shinwa. La agencia vio potencial en Krystal y les ofrecieron lecciones de baile y canto, para poder tener una carrera musical. Los padres de Krystal rechazaron la oferta debido a que era muy joven, pero al final aceptaron para que Krystal fuera cantante, actriz y modelo. 'Carrera' 'Casting' Krystal participó en el '''2006 SM Casting System', realizando pruebas de canto y baile. Tras superar este casting, ella entrenó duramente durante 3 años para debutar después en F(x). Carrera musical. Un trailer de F(x) fue publicado vía Youtube el 24 de agosto de 2009. El single digital del grupo, "La chA TA ", fue publicado el primero de septiembre, seguido por un trailer de 40 segundos del vídeo musical revelado en YouTube. El grupo hizo su debut el 2 de Septiembre en un showcase especialmente diseñado para introducir el grupo. El 5 del mismo mes, f(x) tuvo su primera presentación en TV en MBC's music show Music Core. 'Carrera Televisiva.' Durante 2010, Krystal participó varias veces en Let's Go Dream Team 2, donde rompió el récord de high jump que estaba en el show por 10 años. Aún tiene el récord de 1.95m en women's high jump. Aquí demostró su magnificas habilidades deportivas. En el 2010, recibió un papel secundario en la serie televisiva More Charming by the Day. En 2010, fue MC para los programas THE M-wave y Music Core. Entre 2010 en adelante aparecio varias veces en el programa Star King como invitada. En 2011 apareció en King of Idols, un programa especial, por el cual recibió atención con sus habilidades atléticas. En 2011, ella compitió en el show de patinaje Kim Hyuna's Kiss & Cry de la cadena televisiva SBS, en el cual fue la ganadora. Más tarde por ser la ganadora, apareció en un Show de patinaje junto a su pareja de patinaje y otros patinadores profesionales. En 2011 recibió el papel principal de la tercera temporada de la muy reconocida serie "High Kick! Season 3" con el papel de Ahn Soojung. En 2011 apareció en el programa Come to Play como invitada. En 2011 apareció en Strong Heart como invitada, mostrando sus habilidades en acrobacia, aprendidas en Kiss & Cry. En 2012, apareció en Running Man, episodio en el que fue la ganadora. En 2012 fue MC en varias ocasiones en el programa Inkigayo. En 2013 apareció en Project Runway como juez invitada. En 2013, fue elegida para interpretar el papel de Lee Bona en The Heirs. Papel por el cual alcazó bastante popularidad. En 2013 fue MC para SBS Entertainment Awards, mostrando gran naturalidad como presentadora. 'Discografía' 'Dramas' *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2013-2014, cameo ep 81) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *''High Kick 3: The Revenge Of The Short Legged (2011) *Welcome To The Show (2011, cameo ) *More Charming By The Day (2010) 'Películas' *I AM. - SM Town Live World Tour in Madison Square Garden'' (2012) 'Premios' *2014: 2nd Annual Drama Fever Awards: Mejor Pareja junto a Minhyuk (The Heirs) *2014: Mwave Awards: Best Actress. *2010: MBC Entertainment Awards: Rookie Comedy Award (More Charming By The Day) 'Programas De Tv' *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (2/05/14, reportaje) *Top Chinese Music News (30/04/14, reportaje) * Arirang Showbiz Korea: Idol Stars Turned Actors (11/04/14, reportaje) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (7/03/14, reportaje) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (24/02/14) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (21/02/14, reportaje) *S.M THE BALLAD Joint Recital (12/02/14) *Korea Entertainment Awards (8/02/14) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13, con F(x)) *SBS Entertainment Awards (30/12/13, como MC) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13, con F(x)) *Guerrilla Date (24/08/13) *MBC Radio Star (19/08/13, junto a Sulli) *KBS2 Hello Counselor (29/07/13) *Go! F(x) (2013, junto a F(x)) *Amazing F(x) (2013, 8 episodios, junto a f(x)) *Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (29/05/13) *SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, como presentadora) *Project Runway EP9 (1/05/13, como juez invitada) *Seoul Music Awards (31/01/13, junto a f(x)) *SZTV_New Year Countdown 2013 (31/12/12, con f(x)) *Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12, con f(x)) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/12, con f(x)) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/12, con f(x)) *MAMA 2012 (30/11/12, como MC) *Korean Popular Culture and Art Awards (19/11/12, junto a f(x)) *Top Magic Show (Channel A, 16/08/12, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber ) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (Mnet, 17/07/12, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *Weekly Idol (11/07/12, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *The Beatles Code 2 (Mnet, 2/0712, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, junto a Victoria y Luna) *Hello (KBS, 25/06/12 , junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (14/06/12, junto a f(x) entrevista) *Running Man (SBS, 6/05/12 - 13/05/12, ep 93 y 94) *The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 4/05/12, junto a Victoria) *Mnet WIDE News (26/03/12, entrevista) *2011 KBS Music Festival (30/12/11, junto a f(x)) *Section TV (MBC, 11/12/11) *MTV The Show (28/11/11, junto a f(x)) *Melon Music Awards 2011 (24/11/11, junto a f(x)) *Chosun Interview (23/11/11) *Mnet Wide interview (21/11/11, junto a Sulli) *On MTV Taiwan (2/11/11, junto a f(x), entrevista) *Airport Fashion Interview (10/10/11) *OBS News (2/08/11, junto a Victoria y Amber) *Strong Heart (SBS, 26/07/11 - 3/08/11, ep 88 y 89) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 14/07/11, ep 48, junto a F(x)) *Come to Play (MBC, 27/06/11, ep 344 junto a Sulli) *Fashion Actress House (Fashion N, 24/06/11, ep 9, junto a F(x)) *ETN News (23/06/11, junto a f(x)) *Open Concert (5/06/11, junto a f(x)) *Kim Yu-na's Kiss & Cry (KBS, 22/05/11 – 21/08/11, 14 episodios, ganadora) *MTV The Show (6/05/11, junto a f(x)) *Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (5/05/11, junto a f(x)) *Entertainment Relay (23/04/11, junto a f(x), entrevista) *Hope TV 24 (22/04/11, junto a f(x)) *Happy Together (KBS, 10/02/11, junto a Luna y Sulli) *Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (SBS, 5/02/11 - 6/02/11, junto a Luna y Sulli) *''Idol Brain Battle'' (KBS, 3/02/11, Lunar New Year Special, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *King of Idols (SBS, 2/02/11) *Enjoy Today (MBC, 9/01/11 - 6/02/11, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097) *F(x)'s Koala - (MBC, 2/10/10 - 8/01/11, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli). *Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS, 2010, ep 22, 29, 32 y 55). *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/10, Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *Invincible Youth Season 1 (KBS, 5/11/10, ep 52, junto a Luna y Sulli) *We Got Married/Khuntoria (MBC, 2/10/10 - 9/10/10, ep 15 y 16, junto a F (x)) *7-Day Miracle (MBC, 2/09/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli ) *越看越可愛 Interview (23/08/10) *Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate (SBS, 15/08/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *Music Core (MBC, 7/08/10 - 14/08/10, como MC) *Lotte World CBS Public Broadcast (14/08/10, con f(x)) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 31/07/10, ep 209, junto a f(x)) *Open Concert (25/07/10, junto a f(x)) *Music Travel LaLaLa (MBC, 24/06/10, junto a f(x)) *Golden Fishery Radio Star (MBC, 16/06/10 - 23/06/10, ep 184 y 185, junto a f(x)) *Win Win (KBS, 15/06/10, presentadora especial) *Ystar Live Power Music (13/06/10, junto a f(x)) *Music Core (MBC, 5/06/10, como MC) *The Star (27/05/10, entrevista) *Open Concert (27/05/10, junto a f(x)) *Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10, junto a f(x)) *Broadcast Celebration Concert (19/05/10, junto a f(x)) *Let's Go Dream Team! (16/05/10 y 6/06/10) *The M Wave (16/05/10, como MC y junto a f(x)) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 8/05/10, ep 284, junto a f(x)) *E!TV (7/05/10, junto a f(x), entrevista) *SATZONE Special (2/05/10, junto a f(x), entrevista) *Hello F(x) - (Y Star, 17/04/10 - 8/05/10, 4 capítulos). *ETN News (11/03/10, entrevista) *ETN News (25/02/10, entrevista) *ETN News (2/02/10, entrevista) *''Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate'' ('' SBS, 30/01/10, junto a f(x) ) *MTV The M Wave (17/01/10, como MC) *T-Store Live Session Interview (8/01/10, junto a f(x), entrevista) *Arirang TV The M-Wave (2010, como MC) *Star King - (2010 - presente). *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/09, junto a f(x)) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/09, junto a f(x)) *Entertainment Relay (21/11/09, entrevista) *ETN News (18/11/09, junto a f(x)) *Open Concert (8/11/09, junto a f(x)) *Find it! Green Gold (SBS, 26/10/09, junto a f(x)) *Gag Concert (KBS, 25/10/09, junto a f(x)) *Cyworld Digital Music Award (18/10/09, junto a f(x)) *KBS News Time (16/10/09, junto a f(x), entrevista) *''Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' ('KBS, 3/10/09, junto a F (x))'' *Entertainment Relay Interview (26/09/09, junto a f(x), entrevista) *YTN Live Power Music Amber Interview (11/09/09, junto a f(x), entrevista) '''Programas de Radio *Shim Shim Tapa (9/03/11, como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (28/01/11, junto a Luna como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (24/08/10, como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/07/10, como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (29/06/10, como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (22/06/10, como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (15/06/10, como DJ especial) *Narsha's Volume Up the Radio (11/06/10, junto a Luna como DJ especial) *Show Show Show on the radio (25/02/10, como DJ especial) 'Videos Musicales' *"Fermata" Byul (2013). *"Adagio" Tei (2013). *"Sweet Dreams" Alex (2010). *"Melody" Kimberlie (2010). *"Juliette" Shinee (2009). *''"Still Believe" Rain (2006).'' *"Wedding March"'' Shinwa (2000).'' '''Anuncios *2014: Puma *2013-2014: SPAO, junto a F(x) *2013-2014: Etude house, junto a Sulli *2013-2014: Hi Mart *2013-2014: Adidas *2013-2014: LovCat, junto a F(x) *2013: Balmain, clothes brand junto a Jessica. *2013: Hyundai Veloster, junto a F(x) *2013: Stonehenge, jewelry brand junto a Jessica. *2012: National Police Agency Ambassador *2012: Clean and Clear *2012: 박학천 언어 Bible *2012: Lotte Chilsung Cider *''2012: Pinky&Dianne junto a F(x). *2012: H2 Fashion Brand, junto a F(x) y Shinee. *2012: LG Electronics, junto a F(x) y Super Junior *2011: H2 con f(x) y Shinee. *2011: AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals, junto a F(x) *2011: ''Elite Uniform The Fresh Look junto a Victoria, Luna, Sulli & Infinite. *2011: Twoway Bag, con Victoria, Luna, Sulli. *2011: Clen and Clear,'' con'' Kim Ji Won. *2011: QUA Fashion Corp con ''Sulli. *2011: Eithtoo con F(x) y Shinee. *2010: Ottogi Ppusyeo Ppusyeo, junto a F(x) *2010: FreeStyle Street Basketball, junto a F(x).'' *2010: Calvin Klein jeans con Victoria y Sulli. *2010: Love living with rabbits (H2) con f(x) SHINee, & Zhang Liyin. *2010: Chicken Mania, junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli. *2010: World Blood Donor Day, junto a F(x) y Super Junior *2010: MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game, junto a F(x) *2010: Elite Uniform The Fresh Look with Victoria, Luna and Sulli. *2010: Crown Bakery with Victoria, Luna & Sulli. *2010: Video Game "Gran Age" with Victoria, Luna & Sulli. *2010: LG Optimus Z phone, junto a F(x). *2010: Love Living Rabbit Costumes, junto a F(x), Shinee y Zhang Liyin. *2010: Clean and clear with Seohyun. *2010: Ottogi Noodle Snack *2009:'' LG Cyon Chocolate phonecon f(x) & Girl's Generation.'' *2009:'' K-Swiss'' con f(x). *2009: Korea's Girl Scout, junto a F(x) *2009: Auction Co con f(x) & Shinee. *2009: LG Lollipop con f(x) & M.I.C. *2006-2007: Yoon's English Academy. *2006: Korea Life. *2005: Orion Choco Pie *2003: SK, LG Telecom *2003: Yuhan Kimberly *2003: Enjoy the Quality *2003: Ohdduki Curry. *2003: E-O. *2003: Yoohan English Academy *2002: Lotte Chilsung Cider *2000: Lotte Chaurin Green Tea con Han Ga-in. 'Revistas' *NYLON U.S y Korea Magazine (2014, por salir) *W Korea Magazine (2014, por salir) *Ceci Magazine (Mayo 2014) *Elle China Magazine (Abril 2014) *ME! Hong Kong Magazine (Abril 2014) *Apple Daily Hong Kong Magazine (Abril 2014) *VOGUE Korea Magazine (Abril 2014) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Marzo 2014) *The Celebrity Magazine (Febrero 2014) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Diciembre 2013) *Marie Claire Magazine (Diciembre 2013) *Harper's Bazaar Magazine (Octubre 2013) *Ceci China Magazine (Octubre 2013) *W Korea Magazine (Junio 2013) *Harper's Bazaar Magazine (Mayo 2013) *1ste Look Magazine (Mayo 2013) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Mayo 2013) *Star1 Magazine (Abril 2013) *W Korea Magazine (Abril 2013) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Abril 2013) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Marzo 2013) *High Cut Magazine (Enero 2013) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Noviembre 2012) *Marie Claire Magazine (Octubre 2012) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Septiembre 2012) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Junio 2012) *Marie Claire Magazine (Julio 2012) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Junio 2012) *1st Look Magazine (Mayo 2012) *High Cut Magazine (Abril 2012) *InStyle Magazine (Marzo 2012) *W Korea Magazine (Marzo 2012) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Octubre 2011) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Julio 2011) *W Korea Magazine (Agosto 2010) *Nylon Magazine (Diciembre 2009) 'Curiosidades' *'Grupo Kpop': F(x) *'Posición:' 2da vocalista, bailarina y maknae. *'Hobbies: '''Actuar. Bailar. Fotografia, aprender sobre otras culturas *'Idiomas:' coreano, inglés, japonés basico y mandarín basico *'Educación: Asistió a una escuela internacional, Korea Kent Foreign School (Graduada), y después asistió a una escuela coreana de alta especialización en el entretenimielnto y las artes, Hanlim Performing Arts High School (Graduada con honores), Sungkyunkwan University (especializaión en teatro y arte escénico). *'''Le gusta: Tomar fotos, vegetales, deportes, moda, carne, actuación, La compra de ropa por Internet *'Habilidades:' actuación, fotografía, idiomas, patinaje sobre hielo, moda, deportes, aprender nuevas cosas con rapidez, *'Canción favorita:'No Ra Jo – “Mackerel” / Rollercoaster – “flight” *'Ídolo favorito: '''Christina Aguilera *'Tipo de música favorita:' Underground, Electrónica, House *'La mujer perfecta:' Audrey Hepburn *'Quiere conocer:' A Clazziquai *'Pareja ideal:' Una persona más fea que ella, con estilo londinense. *'En su bolso:' iPod y loción de mano *'Habituales prendas de vestir: camisetas con pantalones cortos de mezclilla. *'''Más atractiva en f(x):' 'Sulli. Ella tiene una sonrisa muy bonita que podría darme celos. *'Mascotas favoritas:' Los perros por su modestia *'Alivio del estrés:' Gritando *'Casting:' 2006 SM Casting System. *'Personalidad:' tímida, honesta, usualmente tranquila, trabajadora, respetuosa, humilde, divertida, madura, inteligente, culta, adorable, desenfadada, introvertida, leal, cariñosa, vergonzosa. Cuando está con sus seres queridos y amigos cercanos es muy alegre y extrovertida, pero con la gente nueva es tímida y callada. *Ella hizo famoso el Bbuing Bbuing, ella hizo ese aegyo en su sitcom, ese aegyo se hizo famoso en Corea y todo el mundo lo usa ahora. Esto fue descubierto en Weekly Idol, cuando las chicas asistieron en 2012. *Ella dijo que prefería a los hombres atractivos que a los hombres demasiado hermosos. *Krystal le encanta el mango y el aguacate. *Es alérgica a la manzana, pero le gusta. *Una de sus comidas favoritas es el burrito. *Curiosamente, al igual que su hermana, ella también odia el pepino. *A veces hace travesuras con Amber. *Cuando f(x) debutó, Victoria todavía tenía problemas al hablar coreano. Como Amber es Taiwanesa-Americana y Krystal es Coreana-Americana, Krystal le daba información a Amber en Inglés, y Amber le daba la información a Victoria en Chino. *Krystal ama los sombreros/gorros pero algunos modelos de estos le pican. *Es muy cercana a muchos miembros de staff de F(x) y es buena amiga de la mayoría. El staff a veces sube fotos de ella a su instagram. Sus unnies del staff la adoran y suelen pasar tiempo juntas en sul tiempo libre *No le gusta ser el centro de atención, por eso suele dejar que sus compañeras de grupo hablen la mayor parte de las veces y en ocasiones se esconde detrás de sus compañeras o se tapa la cara con el pelo. *Es conocida por tratar amablemente a sus fans y por hacer Aegyo. *Amber dice que ella es su princesa y ella su sirvienta ,de ahí sacada la pareja Krysber *Cuando se estaba grabando el video “Hot Summer” de f(x), Krystal fue golpeada en la cabeza con el tanque rosado que aparece en el MV. *Le da vergüenza cuando su hermana se pone en plan cariñosa en público, ya que se pone demasiado cariñosa. *Iba a protagonizar el Dorama Monstar, pero debido a sus actividades con F(x) tuvo que abandonar el papel. *Le encanta el mango,Vegetales y frutas *Es alergica a la manzana, pero no es una alergia mortal. *Es mas alta que Jessica *Krystal es amiga de Lizzy and Jung Ah de After School. *Krystal es amiga de Sohyun de 4Minute. *Krystal es amiga de Jiyoung, ex-miembro de Kara. Ellas asisten a clase junta y muchas veces van a la universidad juntas. *Prefiere que la llamen por su nombre coreano que es Jung Soo Jung. *Rompió el record femenino de salto de altura en Dream Tea 2 con 1'95m. *Kim Hyun Joong, dijo abiertamente que Kimberlie es más guapa que su hermana Jessica incluso en frente de esta última. *Solía ir a Korea Kent Foreign School al igual que Jessica antes de pasar a Hanlim High School a especializarse en Entretenimiento y Arte. *DongHo de U-Kiss fue su compañero de clase. *Sejoon de SPEED dijo que Krystal era su tipo ideal. Él dijo que cuando ellos iban a la misma clase, él no se podía concentrar porque Krystal era preciosa. *Cinco miembros de INFINITE escogierón a Krystal en vez de Hyuna. *Durante 2011 Taecyeon reveló que a los miembros de 2PM tes gustaba Krystal. *CNU de B1A4 escogió a Krystal como su tipo ideal, incluso confesó que le llegó a gustar. *Hoya y Woohyun de Infinite la escogieron como alguien que se acerca a su ideal. Woohyun dijo que ella es hermosa, talentosa y que canta y baila bien. Hoya dijo que ella baila bastante bien y que es muy talentosa en Barefoot Friends. *En el reciente episodio de "The Beatles Code", había una sección en donde a U-kiss se les preguntaba quien era su tipo ideal o si alguien les gustaba de los grupos de chicas. Como era de esperar, cuando se les pregunto este tema los chicos de U-kiss se volvieron tímidos y sus rostros se pusieron rojos de inmediato. El líder de U-Kiss Soohyun, reveló que el suyo era Krystal de f(x), y explicó que cuando la vio por primera vez, sintió que era muy hermosa. *La han elogiado como modelo. Importantes editoriales dijeron que ella era muy fotogénica y natural ante la cámara. Sus poses eran bastante profesionales y su estilo modelando era muy similar al de algunas exitosas modelos extranjeras. *En una encuesta Krystal fue elegida la chica más hermosa por sus suaves facciones. *Soohyun de UKiss dijo que Krystal es su tipo ideal. *Krystal fue elegida Top 1 de las caras más deseadas por mujeres en 2013. *Mientras promocionaba el sitcom “High Kick 3: Revenge of the Short Leg” de MBC en el 2011, sus fans le obsequiaron arroz, el cual fue posteriormente donado a un centro de bienestar para niños. *Donó 30 kilogramos (66 libras, aproximadamente 150 porciones) de Hanwoo, carne de res de alta calidad a la Fundación de Niños con Leucemia de Corea. Ella personalmente pidió que fuera entregada por la misma compañía que sus fans usaron el 7 de octubre, cuando donaron arroz al drama “The Heirs” de SBS. *Durante las grabaciones para 'The Heirs'', el director elogío su buenas habilidades en la interpretación, su profesionalidad y su naturalidad ante la cámara.'' *El staff de The Heirs dijo que Krystal era una chica muy profesional, trabajadora y tímida, ella era muy cute y su belleza la hacía brillar. Dijeron que ella era como un niño inocente e ingenuo. *Minhyuk de CNBLUE dijo que ella tenía una personalidad naturalmente cute y que eso lo hacía sonreir constantemente en el set de The Heirs. *Lee Minho dijo que Krystal y Lee Bona eran el tipo de chicas con las que los hombres querrían tener por novia. *Park Shin Hye dijo que Krystal era como una hermana pequeña, adorable, cute y tímida. *Woobin dijo que la primera vez que conoció a Krystal ella era muy tímida, pero luego cuando ya se hicieron amigos dijo que ella tenía mucho ageyo y era muy adorable. *Il Hoon de BTOB djjo que Krystal era realmente guapa en Weekly Idol. *Después de The Heirs ha ganado bastante popularidad en Korea. *Es una de las miembros que más fansites tiene. *Atom de Topp Dogg dijo que Krystal como su idol favorito en cuanto a grupo de chicas. *'Lee Jong Hyun' de CNBLUE expresó su admiración hacia Krystal de f(x). Durante la emisión de "Radio Star" de MBC, el 5 de marzo, los conductores hablaron de la química entre Kang Min Hyuk de CNBLUE con Krystal 'de '''f(x) '''en el exitoso drama "'The Heirs" y de como él dijo que no podía parar de reír porque ella es demasiado linda.Kang Min Hyuk respondió: "Yo estaba siendo honesto cuando dije eso. Krystal es tres años menor que yo y tiene una personalidad muy alegre. La mayoría de los integrantes del elenco eran de mi edad, así que cuando todos grabábamos juntos en la escuela, ella era muy linda y agradable con los oppas".Fue entonces cuando el conductor vio a Lee Jong Hyun moviendo su cabeza tímidamente al oír esto y le preguntó: "¿De casualidad estás enamorado de Krystal?".Lee Jong Hyun hizo reír a todos al responder: "¿Cómo lo sabes?".Él dijo: "Me converti en fan de ella cuando vi 'The Heirs' porque ella salió muy bonita y encantadora. Lo rogué a Min Hyuk que la llamara por teléfono una vez y todos los miembros hablaron con ella".Entonces Lee Jung Shin dijo: "Conmigo no. Yo no hablé con ella" y los miembros de CNBLUE estuvieron de acuerdo y dijeron: "Es cierto, él se negó a hablar con ella hasta el final". *'Kim Woo Bin '''eligió a' Park Shin Hye''' como co-estrella femenina ya que era más cómodo entablar conversación con ella, mientras que''' Krystal era la más cercana a su tipo ideal entre las mujeres de ''''The Heirs'.'En la emisión del día 07 de enero de MBC "FM4U", '''Kim Woo Bin '''compartió, "Entre '''Park Shin Hye, Krystal, '''y '''Kim Ji Won, el dijo que se sentía más cómodo con Park Shin Hye. Soy cómodo con ella como si hablará con un amigo cercano. No digo que la vi como un hombre, sino sólo que yo me sentía cómodo con ella."Y añadió: "Park Shin Hye es una persona muy trabajadora y siempre tiene un espíritu de lucha abrumadora.Una vez que se iniciaba el rodaje, miraba a''' Shin Hye como Eun Sang.'''DJ Park Kyung Lim preguntó acerca de las actrices, y Kim Woo Bin '''compartió , "Todas las chicas hicieron que el personal masculino sea muy feliz en el set. Todo el personal andaba feliz, especialmente si veían a '''Krystal. Siempre que era el turno de ser''' Krystal''' filmada, había un montón de gente en el banquillo viendo su actuación. En cambio cuando fue mi turno de ser filmado, muchos de ellos se fueron al baño". De entre todos los miembros de''' f(x), el actor eligió a Krystal en ser más cercana a su tipo ideal. El mencionó: 'Krystal '''es como mi tipo ideal, ya que soy cercano a ella. Nunca he visto a las otras integrantes por ende no soy cercano a ellas." *La revista de cine “Max Movie” publicó una edición temática de Disney en su edición de marzo. Se le pidió a los lectores que votaran por su personaje clásico de Disney y su princesa favorita. También se le pidió que eligieran las celebridades que les gustaría ver en el papel de Anna de “Frozen”.Krystal de f(x) se ubicó en el tercer lugar con 13%, Suzy de miss A tuvo el segundo lugar con 18% y la actriz Kim Yoo Jung se llevó el primer lugar con 27%. *Actuo en la parodia de " the heirs" *Krystal leyó el libro ''Tuesday with Morrie y se lo recomendó a Amber. *Jessica y Krystal Jung hermanas para protagonizar su reality show 'Cover Girl. El 16 de abril, staff del programa reveló: “Jessica de '''Girls’ Generation y Krystal de f(x) mostrarán sus vidas cotidianas a través de su programa de realidad “'Jessica & Krystal'”, el cual se emitirá en mayo”. La fecha oficial de estrenó para este programa de OnStyle, será el 6 de mayo.Jessica y Krystal mostrarán su relación de hermanas y vidas personales en el próximo programa “Jessica & Krystal” de OnStyle” el cual emitirá su primer episodio el 6 de mayo a las 11PM KST. *Jessica, Krystal y Kris colaboraron juntos para el ost "Decir sí" de la película 'Make Your Move'. *Krystal expresó su apoyo a la película de BoA "Make Your Move ". *Krystal ha conseguido el 4º puesto en Idol Femenino quien atrae más tu corazón y Sexy idol en Super Idol Chart Show el 21 de Febrero de 2014. *Se lleva muy bien con Kang Seung de WINNER, ya que actuaron juntos en High Kick season 3 *Es amiga de Nam Tae Hyun (WINNER), ya que han asistido a la misma escuela. *Krystal fue clasificada 3ª en Visual Queen en Mnet Super Idol Chart Show el 7 de Marzo de 2014. *Krystal consiguió el puesto no.6 con 7746 votos en Top 120 Idols femeninas más populares de Corea. *Es muy amiga de Suzy de miss A. *Yu Gyeom de GOT7 quiere ser mas cercano a krystal. *En Marzo de 2014 ella consiguió el puesto No.1 en la encuesta 'Which K-POP Idols Chocolate Abs is the Most Wanted?' con 26% de los votos, ganando a muchos idols masculinos. *En Marzo de 2014, ella consiguió no.2 en Idol Femenina quien tiene más fangirls. *El 22 de Abril de 2014 se registró que Krystal tenía un total de 201.742 fans en Baidu Bar, siendo la segunda idol femenina en tener más fans en Baidu. *El 23 de Abril Krystal ranked #1 en sina weibo con su nombre en chino. *Actualmente, Krystal es bastante popular en China y Taiwan *Ryeowook de Super Junior dijo que él es muy cercano a Krystal y que él quiere protegerla de personas que quieran hacerle daño. *Krystal consiguió en primer puesto en Mnet "Super Idol Chart Show" Best Airport Fashion el 2 de Mayo de 2014. *Krystal y Minhyuk de CNBLUE ganaron 'Best Couple Award' en el 2nd Annual Drama Fever Awards. galeria sola: krystal-1-240x159.jpg descarga 5656.jpg descarga (155.jpg descarga (28.jpg descarga (5886.jpg descarga (5626356.jpg images77.jpg images (99.jpg images (879.jpg descarga (dsad.jpg descarga (65656.jpg descarga (74.jpg 65641654.jpg descarga (6549+.jpg descarga (105456.jpg descarga (11)hu.jpg images (3)uy.jpg images (4)jh.jpg images (5)f.jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg imagesa.jpg Krystal-Danger.jpg descarga (12)gdgk.jpg con su hermana: 131120-snsd-jessica-weibo-picture-with-krystal2.jpg we__re_unforgettable___jung_sisters_by_jaeliseop-d536mbb.jpg 5i8mbtjbt1rxm7gmo4_1280.jpg jessica-krystal-1121-1.jpg large.jpg jessica-weibo-18.jpg con amigos (as) y compañeros de trabajo: maxresdefault.jpg 6fb9db30056f61efde5885eb1836031a.jpg tumblr_lwwww1ikk01qfxox6.jpg descarga (12564654.jpg a1.jpg 118.jpg descarga (13)5.jpg images (8).jpg descarga (14)e.jpg descarga (16)q.jpg descarga (10) (1).jpg descarga (12)opkgo.jpg